Blood is Falling Down
by The Dominator
Summary: The Dominator's attempt at another type of story. It starts out with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura on a camping trip. Not much of a summary, I know. Uhhhh... hope it's good.


The Dominator: I've been hearing lots of rumbling about "under description" in my reviews. I'm not perfect. I'm angry at people when they criticize me! You especially! Yeah, you know it's you, don't cha? What are you gonna do? (DM6x3, you is gonna get it!) Anyway, allow me to re- focus. My last story that I finished (which _some_ call poorly described) may not have been great, but I'm going to start another story. Not sad, maybe some funny, but sadly, no wrestlers (unless I find a part where it would be freaking hilarious for Triple H to just nail someone with a hammer. If that happens, I won't be able to resist!) Okay, I'm starting a story about this anime I've seen and heard about, Naruto. I've got to remember some names... Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. I'm not making it based on the magna or anime very much, although I'm not completely abandoning their ideas. I'm just using the characters and the general ninja idea. Whew… that was a long note. Okay, this starts with those three people on a camping trip alone.

Sasuke bounced off the huge oak tree standing tall in the middle of the large, green summer meadow. He leapt to his feet, his dark eyes darting in every direction, searching for anything that wasn't naturally colored. The only thing he saw was the three shabby tents. His was the best looking, by far. He always was the adept one. His eyes continued to scan over the meadow, but they only fell on some bumble- bees floating around far away. Someone in orange clothes punched him in the face, knocking him to the hot ground without Sasuke seeing him coming.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Sasuke yelled, filled with horrible frustration. "Why don't you try a new tactic other than that stupid hide like a coward and then strike technique? Grrrr… that's so annoying, you immature idiot!"

"Well, I'm just so awesome right? You couldn't ever catch me in any races! Besides, I'm blonde and covered in orange! How couldn't you see me coming?" Naruto was being very arrogant (not surprisingly, thought Sasuke.) Naruto's face was lit up with self satisfaction.

"I think you've got a selective memory. I've always been faster than you!"

"Wow, you boys take this stuff way to seriously. You were just playing." A pink haired girl walked up. She was grinning, like watching these two argue was one of the most entertaining things she had ever seen.

"Yeah, Sakura? Well, winning makes games important." Naruto smiled a big arrogant smirk.

"Hmph. I was holding back. You know I could see you." Sasuke was calm but disgruntled.

"Yeah, sure you could."

"Actually, Naruto, you were obviously in violation of the rules set for this type of sparring. You…"

Naruto stopped listing to her. She always went on these short, smart rants. How he hated the rants. He knew she was just trying to impress Sasuke with her intelligence. Why does she want to impress him, Naruto wondered, why is he special? Naruto always liked Sakura, but he was too afraid to say anything.

"… which is illegal." Sakura finished.

"Finally, you're done talking!" Naruto definitely hated the rants.

"We're out here as a team. Let's just forget about the sparring match." Sasuke had to be a peacemaker.

(Later, at night)

Naruto looked up at the stars. He never understood the intricacy of the constellations. They had no meaning other than the little bit of light. Naruto was sitting

On a mossy log far away from the other two. He was absent mindedly letting his mind float. Was that a bad thing? Aren't ninjas always supposed to be focused? Ah, well… It's not important……… He just wanted to burst! Why was he such a loser that he couldn't say something to Sakura about his crush? GRR! Calm down… relax… He drifted back to the stars, trying to make out the shapes. He squinted, but he failed miserably to see anything shaped. He spotted something reddish, however.

Sakura stared over her shoulder at Sasuke. She was sitting up on a thick, sturdy branch in the oak tree. As Sakura looked at Sasuke, her feelings for him were stirring inside her. She shook her head, reminding herself they were teammates and only that. She starred up at the stars. All the constellations were perfectly in line. The twinkling white lights were in their proper places in the summer sky. Venus was a shade of blue. Mars was the reddish light. Another star, only far out of place, was red. Why was it there?

Sasuke felt Sakura's eyes on his shoulder. He was standing staring into the campfire. A ninja knew when he or she was being watched. Or at least, it was something he could do. Actually, he probably didn't feel her eyes. He just glanced over his shoulder at her. He knew she liked him. Hmph. Well, she was kind of cute, with the way her pinkish clashed wondrously with her deep green eyes. But, she was a teammate. He didn't have a crush on her. He just wanted to be awesome. He looked up thoughtfully at the stars. He didn't get the constellations, but he could see some planets. Mars was really bright that night. Or was it even Mars? Well, it was bed time. Off to bed he went.

Naruto stood up off the log and headed off toward his tent. He stopped once more to stare over his shoulder at Sakura. His eyes watered a tiny bit in a thoughtful way. Hmmm… what a teammate……… Then he refocused and continued in a slow stroll with his arms behind his head toward his tent. His tent was short and shabby- green. Sasuke's was bright yellow and well built. Sakura's was similar, only orange and a little shabbier than Sasuke's. Darn, he thought, I want to be the best. He always wanted to be better.

Sakura woke to the sound of heavy, dowsing rain. She sat up in her sleeping bag and let her thoughts drift for a while. Soon, however, she came to the realization that this flat field would flood. She opened the front flap of her tent and looked out. Something was horribly wrong… The large oak was soaking in a red liquid. Small, red beads were welling up on the sides of her tent. She poked her head out just a bit, and a warm drop of the liquid hit her on the head. She reached up and felt the liquid. When she brought her hand back down to her face, a very small drop of crimson blood was clinging to her palm. Terror filled her mind and tears filled her eyes when she realized the orangish clouds were raining the blood of humans. She rushed out of her tent, with the full intention of going to the boys' tents. As she took her first step toward the other tents, she let out a cry of pain, and seemed to be frozen in place. Her eyes were filled with wondering fear. Suddenly, she collapsed into a heap. Her pinkish clothes were beginning to stain red in the rain. A small, narrow dart protruded from her neck. A paralysis dart had frozen her. From the dart wound, blood similar to that of which was falling, dripped out.

As a dark, unrecognizable figure darted by, and picked up an unconscious Sakura, and escaped, Naruto poked his head out of his tent. He didn't see Sakura or the figure. He didn't see the danger. Feeling nothing was wrong, Naruto went back to sleep, leaving Sakura to face the fiend in a helpless heap...

The Dominator: Is that description any better? Well, I appreciated reviews, if you have time. Hmmm… I'm going to continue this if I get reviews from people who want to hear more of the story.

Worms are a life form,

The Dominator


End file.
